Falling Even More In Love With You
by MewTama-ChanKick
Summary: Kyoya doesn't do anything without a gain, and Haruhi is the next thing he wants to claim. Only one person stands in his way of reaching his goal. Tamaki. In his quest to obtain her, Haruhi finds out that Kyoya isn't exactly who he says he is, and Kyoya realizes Haruhi is more than meets the eye. Are all these surprises really for the better? CH. 1-2 BEING REWRITTEN TO SEEM LESS OOC
1. My Hidden Self

_HEY EVERYBODY! Even though i haven't gotten any new reviews on it yet (Sadface D'X ), I have posted the fourth chapter of this story! FINALLY, Right? haha! Anyway, as another token of me feeling bad, I have completely rewrote the first chapter to seem less OOC (as best as I could) and improve all (use the word 'all' loosely please, there were ALOT of mistakes, considering the original thing was written by a 14 yr old) of the mistakes! I have changed things too, so be prepared! You may have to reread this to understand other things happening. I'm also going to try and rewrite chapter 2, but that may take a while. Today was my last day of school where i actually had to take a final (tomorrow is my actual last day of school ) and I go home at 9:45 and started re-writing it ASAP, and it took me FOUR hours to finish. For me, most chapters only take me about an hour or an hour and a half at most. It's starting the chapters that are the slowest with me, then after that, everything is good! This is the longest I ever had worked on anything, so I really hope you appreciate it! I love all of you guys, and I promise I will be updating at least ONCE A MONTH if I can!_

_ENJOY!_

_**A QUICK REMINDER: CHAPTER 2 IS NOT REWRITTEN YET, AND WAS WRITTEN BY A HORRIBLE 14 YEAR OLD THREE YEARS AGO, AND SADLY THAT USED TO BE ME! I'M GOING TO TRY TO RE-WRITE IT AS FAST AS I CAN! I'M NOT SAYING YOU CAN'T GO AND READ IT, BUT BE PREPARED FOR LOTS OF OOC AND MISTAKES THAT ARE MADE! **_

_TO be honest, I failed English this year (again, I'm a math person), so i don't know why I'm complaining about my 14 year old self. haha! Well anyway, enjoy (and tell me why I suck at English when its my first language and I always fail it but always get 100% in Spanish?)_

* * *

Kyoya's Point Of View (POV)

Why is it so hard for me to find out what she is thinking? The more I find out about her, the more my opinion of her changes. She's unreadable, and it tortures me. I'm finding it harder to keep the mask of a cool and calm guy self that the host club has come to know me as, and finding myself wanting to laugh, and smile, more when I'm with her. Instead of being the 'Kyoya' I am around everyone else, I want to be the Kyoya that no one knows exists.

I'm the shadow king though, a name coined by her. A name that she thinks describes my personality well. Of course, I don't disagree with that notion. I never used to have a problem with that name, but more and more people have been calling me that, and more and more it has been bothering me, and I don't know why. I don't let myself get too irritated by it though, for it is a name that the girl I love came up with herself. For maybe I shouldn't look at 'shadow king' as a negative term, but more as an honor title that I am important enough to be given a name such as that. The name itself does describe me very well, but only half of me. I'd really like to show her my other personality.

Sure, even if I did try to show her, the lovely brunette can be a little naïve and oblivious to obvious things, but that is who she is, and I would never try to change that. I add on to her debt everyday to make sure I never have to fear that she'll one day pay it off. Yes, it isn't the right thing to do...

_But I have a gain from it..._

I'm in love with this girl. I love the way she speaks, the way she listens, and even the way she pushes her hair out of her face when her bangs fall forwards in front of her big, beautiful brown eyes. Yes her eyes, I love those too.

So I do have a gain. By her thinking she has to be in the host club, I see her more often. If she wasn't a member anymore, she'd be nothing but a passing face in the hallway, who I'd learn to forget easier than I'd care to admit. Except I don't want to forget her. Where is the gain in getting rid of her? I get absolutely nothing. I much rather make her my own, which is something I intend to do.

However, though my feelings sound very passionate and deep, I didn't always love her. To be completely honest, I don't know when my feelings changed from platonic friendship, to feelings of compassion.

Still, I wish I noticed I was love with the boyish, yet cute teen sooner. It would have been so much easier then. Now, if I really want her, there are going to be many obstacles standing in my way. Three of them being Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki.

Of course, to be completely fair, I'm not all that worried about Kaoru. Sure, both Kaoru and her were friends, but even if Kaoru had some hint of lust for her, I doubt he'd ever act on his feelings. If anything ever happened between the two of them, Hikaru would never forgive him, and that isn't something Kaoru isn't willing to risk for her.

And I don't really find Hikaru to be all that much 'competition' for me. Yes, Hikaru actually knows he sees the young teenager more than just a friend, which is more than anyone else. However, it would never work out. Hikaru's short patience is the nail in the coffin, and what keeps the two from being nothing more but classmates.

**But then there was _Tamaki._**

The tall, handsome blonde is the only thing that stands in my way. One day or another, Tamaki is finally going to realize he doesn't think of himself as her 'daddy', and he's going to take the next step. Just because of the person Tamaki is, that's all he'd have to do. And that's because I believe she's already realized her feelings for him, and now she is just waiting to see if they're worth it.

For the last couple months, I'm growing more and more tired of Tamaki. There was a time when I valued my friendship with Tamaki, actually liking the time we spent together. But even between the bond between Tamaki and I, there was an unreachable goal I wanted. Tamaki had known I had gain from our friendship, but never really cared to know what.

I'd just like to be better than Tamaki at something. That's it. The young teen can master something easily, without even trying. It's a gift, he's always had, ever since I met him. If I ever wanted to try to become good at something, the idiot would say '_wow Kyoya! That looks like fun!' _and eventually surpass me with no effort.

I shouldn't be bothered by this though. Tamaki is expected to be better. He has the more outgoing personality, which makes him well-loved, but also means he is put on higher expectations to be the best at something. Unless based on class rank, when the two of us are compared, Tamaki is more expect to be good at things like track, piano, things like that. If someone where to say I was better at something like that, it would seem out of character, and for one half of me, that is out of character. That half of me has no wants to waste time on silly little things that have no purpose. But the other half of me, it's a completely different Kyoya than the host club is used to seeing.

On the outside, the blonde teen and I seem to be polar opposites, leaving many puzzled about the fact we can even be friends in the first place. However, if you were to take a closer look, we actually a lot more alike than people ever realize. For instance, I know how to play the piano, and I'm pretty good at it. I mean, I know I'm not as good as Tamaki is, but it goes to show that we're not as all that different. I've also been playing guitar since I was 7 years old, and I'm lead guitarist of a band too. No one knows this. Not even Tamaki.

Not even _her..._

_Not yet at least..._

**Haruhi Aya Fujioka.**

Haruhi. She is the girl that I have fallen for harder than a person like me, either half of me, is expected to. However, she is also the girl currently in love with my best friend, something I'm going to change...

But I'm the shadow king to her, she came up with the name herself. How could she ever come to think of myself as something more than that?

"Hey Kyoya?" The voice startled me, and caused me to jump. I had sat down at my laptop to start keeping tabs on our clubs budget, but ended up getting little to no accomplished. I turned my body halfway around to see who had called my name, seeing that the twins were standing behind me, looking slightly concerned.

"Are you okay Kyoya?" Kaoru asked, in a concerning tone. "You've been out of it for the last couple of days."

I closed the laptop that was sitting in front of me. I figured that I'm probably not going to be getting much more done anyway. "I'm fine." I lied while putting my laptop in the brown bag that was hanging off the chair from one strap. "I've just been really busy lately."

"You don't look fine," replied Hikaru, not buying the lie for a second.

"You're starting to look a little pale," said Kaoru, slightly more concerned than Hikaru was. "Maybe you should go to the nurses office or lie down."

"I'm fine," I repeated, this time making sure I sounded more convincing than before. "My dad has just been having a lot of late night meetings, and I haven't had that much time to sleep." I waited for a response, hoping it was believed.

"Are you sure?" asked Kaoru, trying one more time to see if there really was anything bothering me.

"I promise. Don't worry about me." And with that, the two twins left me alone. I sat back down and started writing in my black note book. There were a lot of things I wanted to get done before I finally left this place.

"Hey Kyoya!" Another voice behind me exclaimed, not even a minute after I sat down.

I let out a big sigh. I once again turned my body halfway around and replied by asking, "What do you want Tamaki?"

"I have an idea!" Tamaki paused to create 'dramatic silence'. "You know how lately we've been using the cute nickname Haruhi made up for you to get more customers? 'The Shadow King'?"

"Yes, Tamaki, of course I know." It's true. Lately I have been getting tons of more customers, but that's because Tamaki and the rest of the club want to use my nickname to create more publicity, and I can't lie, it's been bringing in a lot of money. However, maybe it has something to do with me getting tired of hearing the name being used as a term to describe me, but lately the ideas Tamaki has had have been going too far.

"I think that we should put a giant curtain around your table, and have there be light shining from the ground, that way you look creepy, and create a 'shadow'!" It wasn't a bad idea. Lately, a lot of girls have been requesting to try something more 'scary', maybe because they have been pulled into this 'shadow king' mania, or maybe because they just want to try something new. Either way, it would be a hit.

However, I didn't like the idea, nor did I want to partake in it. "I don't know Tamaki. I just don't think it's that great of an idea."

"Nonsense Kyoya!" I sighed from relief that I didn't set him off. "It a great idea! These girls have been dying for something scarier for months!"

"But what if it's too scary? I don't want to scare them away from me. How would that benefit anything?"

"You aren't looking at the big picture Kyoya! You're already pretty scary!"

I know I shouldn't have been bothered by something as negligible as him saying that, but I just couldn't shake it off. I guess the barrier I try to put between my feelings and others lately has been deteriorating because of how easily I how much I've been thinking about Haruhi. Not just what the blonde idiot has been saying, but everything has been getting to me lately. I mean, how am I going to make Haruhi become mine if people think I'm scar...

"Kyoya!? Are you listening?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see a slightly annoyed Tamaki staring at me.

"I'm sorry Tamaki," I apologized, not completely meaning it. "What were you saying?"

Tamaki's attitude changed back into his normal happy self. "I said that if the girls get scared, it wouldn't be a bad thing! A frightened girl can always come to me, and I'll be there to comfort her!"

He had a good point, but it didn't change my feelings toward the subject. "What about Haruhi? Don't you think they'd go to her too?" And for once in a long time, I really wished Haruhi hadn't been on my mind at the time, because I knew what was coming next.

"Haruhi!? Yes! How could forget about my cute daughter!?"

"Tamaki, I..." I started to say, before he interrupted.

"DAUGHTER! Please come over and give your daddy a hug!"

The short, cute brunette walked up to Tamaki, seeming slightly annoyed, but I couldn't tell if she was annoyed by the fact that Tamaki was calling her daughter, or she just didn't want to be around him right now. While I hoped for the latter, I assumed that if my hunch was correct and the young teen was really struck with love for the host club king, that it was the former that was bugging her. "Will you please tell Mommy that my idea is good?"

"Tamaki, from previous experiences, I don't think I can honestly tell him my opinion about an idea unless I know more facts about it first," Haruhi stated, waiting for a response.

Tamaki explained the whole idea to Haruhi like he did for me, but did so using more words to make it seem like it was more planned out. I could tell by her face that big, brown eyed girl found the idea interesting.

I let out a giant sigh, which made Haruhi jerk her head in my direction, without letting Tamaki noticing she had stopped paying attention. I looked away from Haruhi, trying to make it seem like I didn't know she heard my sigh. Then to my surprise, she looked toward Tamaki and interrupted him. "I don't like the idea," she said, using her 'serious voice', the voice she uses when she's trying to get a message across to one of us. It's usually used when she was mad, though I'm not sure if she was all that mad right now. "I made up the name as an inside thing that was originally intended to be something only I called him, but then I decided maybe it could be a name that we used to call him in the host club. I never wanted to use it as publicity though. I don't like it Tamaki. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry Haruhi" Tamaki asked, "I just loved the name so much that I thought everyone should be allowed to call him that."

Haruhi stayed silent, as if she was thinking about what she should say. Finally, she said, "Did you think that the ideas you've been coming up with lately have been putting a negative title on Kyoya? Did you ever ask him what he felt like being described as the 'Shadow King'? I mean, I wouldn't want to be called something that everyone is expected to be scared of! Would you?"

Tamaki stared at Haruhi in shock, and then he looked down to the ground. "No, I wouldn't. I'm sorry Kyoya."

"There's nothing to apologize for," I said, not intending it to be a lie, but it feeling like one. "To be honest it really doesn't bother me all that much. I'll talk to you about it later tonight, but you should probably get home."

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Tamaki. "That's right! I forgot! I have an important meeting tonight! I have to go! Daddy loves you Haruhi! Bye!" and with that, he ran out of the door as fast and he could, leaving Haruhi and I alone. Finally.

Haruhi and I stayed and cleaned up the mess that was made at host club activities today, it was nothing too bad, and with two of us here, we were able to get it done pretty fast. Of course, I wouldn't consider it to be a very enjoyable time for me, even with her in my presence. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her stop working and looking at me every once in a while. The young girl was completely silent whole time, and didn't say anything to me. I had wondered if I did something to upset her. Maybe she was upset that I didn't like the name she had chosen for me.

After we had finished cleaning the music room, I went over to the table where my laptop and books were at. I placed my laptop and black notebook into my bag gently, making sure I didn't crumple any important papers. After that I picked up my wool white scarf, given to me by mother at a young age, and wrapped it around my neck. Then I put my on black jacket, a name brand wool pea coat that I used to keep warm once the winter weather started to come. While I was buttoning it up, a voice from behind whispered, "I'm sorry."

I turned around and saw a guilty looking Haruhi, with her eyes pointed at the ground.

"What are you sorry about?" I asked, trying to sound unconcerned and not making any eye contact.

"Kyoya..." she said softly. "If the name shadow king hurt your feelings, then why would you let me call you that?"

"It didn't hurt my feelings Haruhi. It's not that big of a deal. The name does fit me well. Its who I am. I am the 'Shadow King'."

"That still doesn't give me the right to create a name that is used to describe you in a negative way. I don't want you to think that I find you scary, or mysterious." I looked over at Haruhi, now with more interest to hear what she was saying. She looked up to me with a guilty look, making me feel bad also, since I made her feel this way. "Shadow king was more meant to be a joke, not something to be taken seriously. I know that's not what you are like. I don't think of you that way!"

"How do you think of me Haruhi?" I asked, looking away again.

"Well..." She hesitated, trying to think of a response. "I think of you as Kyoya Ootori. Basically the guy you are. There isn't really a label I can put on that." A smirk appeared on the young girl's face and her tone of voice changed. "And also, you can keep pretending that the comment didn't hurt your feelings, but I refuse to believe that."

Then Haruhi started to walk away, making me smile too. There wasn't a thing that beautiful angel couldn't do to cheer me up. She had such a graceful way of touching people's hearts when they are down and getting them forget about all the worries they have...

… _and while I've been cheered up, this time, my worries are far from forgotten._

"Haruhi?" I asked before Haruhi had excited.

The young girl stopped, turned around and looked at me with her big brown eyes one last time before she left. "Yes Kyoya?"

"Do you have feelings for Tamaki?"

She stood there a moment to think, a moment that seemed to be an eternity. Then she answered, "I really don't know. It's hard to explain what I feel for him. You wouldn't understand if I tried to. It's just too confusing." Then she smiled and walked out.

When she was gone, I whispered to myself, "Sorry princess, but you are wrong. I know exactly what you are talking about, Haruhi Fujioka."


	2. The Real Kyoya

Haruhi's POV

As soon as I got home, I went back to my room and grabbed my diary. Yes I know, I don't seem like the kind of girl that would keep a diary, but I've had this ever since my mom died and it means a lot to me, It really helps you through the hard and upsetting times. It was really the only place I can be honest with my feelings.

_Dear mom,_

_Today was a weird day. I loath the fact that all the teachers at Ouran High School love to make all the tests on the same day. Well in the long run I guess it's a good thing, but still, it's kinda annoying. It's almost impossible to study all that information in so little time. They only let us know three days of the tests three days ahead here, and since I'm on a scholarship, it's even worse. If I happen to fail one test, who knows what it could do to me. Yes your probably thinking, why are you worrying about this? You are super smart Haruhi. Well that's not the reason why decided to write this. Lately I've been thinking about it, you know being in the host club, Tamaki only seeing me as a daughter, and I realized it. Is Tamaki ever going to see me as anything besides a daughter. I really like him I think, but I can't date a guy that thinks I'm his daughter. I don't even know why he does that. It's kinda creepy, but you know me. I'm way to nice not to yell at him (ha-ha yeah right.). I just wish I was able to realize his feelings for me. What if the father thingy is just an act and Tamaki is afraid to tell me that he feels the same way? No, Tamaki isn't that type of person. Oh well, but that's not even why I decided to write to you mom (turning out to be a long letter, huh?). It's about Kyoya, you know, the cool guy with glasses, gets amazing grades, very unsociable, the guy everyone calls Shadow King. Well today I saw Tamaki talking about how they should use that as his thing to drag in customers. Then Kyoya said, 'our budget is too low' (he's a rich bastard, no way that it's low). After he said that, I looked in his eyes, and I saw so much hurt and pain, and I don't even think he noticed, but a tear had escaped his left eye. I felt so sorry for him. I wasn't very smart though. I almost completely lashed out on Tamaki. I got so pissed off at him. I felt like cutting his head off. Afterwards, everyone left except me and Kyoya, and then we were talking and he admitted that he doesn't always like the feeling he gets when he's called the shadow king. I think I should call him to see how he's doing. He would probably be surprised I'm calling him. I never ever call him, though I'm wishing that I did more. I hope he doesn't mind. Oh and one more thing, it's weird. Whenever I see Kyoya talking to or about Tamaki, he seems to get really pissed, but when I told him about what I thought about Tamaki, he just smiled. I wonder why. Well better call him. Love you mom._

_Love Haruhi 3_

It took me a while to find my cell phone. Unlike the other host club members, I really don't have Kyoya's number memorized. After I found it, I called it right away. When he answered I heard laughing in the background.

"Ha-ha Hello," Kyoya said while still laughing. Wow he sounds so much different when he's laughing like that. I wonder where he is.

"Oh wow Kyoya I didn't recognize your voice."

"I'm sorry who is this?" He asked, still kinda laughing. In the background I heard people talking and something about the pizza man. "So are you the pizza girl because it's been way over 30 minutes?"

Oh wow he's so much different. "Yes but I can grantee you ain't getting your pizza."

"Okay so really who is this?"

"It's Haruhi."

"Oh… Hi. It's weird for you to be calling." His voice changed all of the sudden. "Sorry about the way I was acting earlier, I was over my friend Ken Hanazowa's house and we can become quite jokers."

"It's okay it was actually… wwwwaaaaaa… Ken Hanazowa? I used to go to school with Ken Hanazowa. He's friends with Akiro Kato and Suzu Inoue."

"Yeah all of us have been friends for a long time. Why do you know them?"

"Yeah I used to go to school with all of them. I was pretty good friends with Ken actually. All I ever really do is text him now. I never get to talk or see him anymore."

"Well you should totally come down," He slowly started to sound like how he was when he first answered the phone.

"You sure he would mind."

"I'm sure he would love it. It would be surprise."

I hung up the phone. I got out of my uniform and into my going out clothes. I put on a blue short sleeved top with a yellow jacket, and yellow skirt. Then I ran out the door. Ken was really only a ten minute walk from where I live. It only took me five though. I know a really awesome short cut to get there. I knocked on the door and Ken answered. "Oh my god Haruhi!" He said as we hugged. "Long time no see. Where have you been? Has this rich school changed you so much that you don't have time to actually be a girl sometimes and come see me."

"Oh Ken I'll always have time for you." We both laughed. Ken and I were best friends back in middle school. I told him everything about what happened, but I guess I forgot to mention Kyoya.

I walked into his living room and saw Akiro and Suzu sitting on the couch. Wow his living room is always a mess. He lives in a very small old beaten down house. You can barely see the carpet and there is trash all over. "Hey everyone the maid is back," I said with a smile as I went to hug Akiro and Suzu.

"Haruhi," said Akiro. He has black hair and Green eyes and was wearing a red shirt and plaid shorts. He was a total skater boy. "Good seeing you."

"I'll say," said Suzu, he had long blonde hair (but not too long) and blue eyes. He was wearing a green shirt and tan cargo pants, also a skater. "We've miss you."

"I've missed you too guys," I said sitting next to Ken on the other couch. "Where's Kyoya?"

"I'm right here," I heard a voice say as he came out of the hallway. Oh wow! That can't be Kyoya. The so called 'Kyoya' had a baseball cap flipped backwards on his head. He was wearing a light blue shirt with the band logo for Chemical Romance on it, blue jeans and dirty warn out sneakers. The weirdest part, NO GLASSES! I stood up in amazement.

"Oh my goodness," I yelled, "I barely recognized you!"

"Told you she wouldn't," he said, "That's fifty bucks Suzu."

"I hate you rich bastard," said Suzu, but I could tell both him and Kyoya were joking.

"Wow Kyoya… I've never seen you dress so casual. Come to think about it I've really only seen you in your uniform and when I was working during the summer, where you seemed normal."

"I was also around Tamaki and everyone else. They don't know about this part of my life."

"Yeah," said Ken, "I laughed when I heard they call Kyoya the shadow king. He's the biggest jokester I have ever met."

"So Kyoya," I started, "If you knew about Ken, Suzu and Akiro, why didn't you tell me you knew them?"

"I didn't know you knew them," he said.

"Liar."

"Okay well everyone in the host club knows me for my smarts and what my family expects me to be. With Ken, Suzu, and Akiro, I can be who I actually want to be."

"Wow so this is what you are? Kinda surprised to tell you the truth."

"I knew you would be. Still you remember that talk we had earlier today. You were right. I feel like I'm being stabbed in the back when I'm called the shadow king, and that's because they don't know the real me."

"So basically the real you is a punk rocker type."

"Basically. That reminds me, we are all…"

Something caught my eye that made me freak out. "AHHHH! YOUR TONGUE IS PIERCED!" That was a total shocker that almost flipped me off my feet. "What the hell? How long has that been there."

"About two years."

"Wow. Well anyway, Ken, did you ever get a singer to replace Hiro after he left the band?"

"Yeah. We need a guitar player too. Kaori and I broke up and now we don't have one, and the battle of the band are in two weeks."

"Don't you play guitar Akiro?" I asked.

"Yeah but I'm the only member that can bass. Suzu only knows how to play drums, Ken is our keyboard player, and Kyoya is our lead singer."

"Wah?" I asked confused, really confused. "Kyoya? You sing?"

"Yep," He replied, "By the way guys, I really don't see why I can't play the guitar. I can play guitar, keyboard, and Ken is a liar. I can play the bass too."

"We need you're amazing dance moves Kyoya."

"Well I don't have anything going on after the host club," I started to say. "Perhaps I could be the guitar player."

"Wait? You play guitar, your dad told me all your music grades in school were horrible."

"What?" asked Ken, "Who do you think was lead singer before Hiro? It was Haruhi. The only reasons her grades were so low was because the teacher hated everyone, so no one had a good grade in her class."

"Haruhi? According from what your dad said, you can't sing"

"Like she would tell him she's in a band. Trust me Kyoya. She's good."

"Well okay, but I think we should skip host club activities tomorrow then, just so she can learn the song."

"Sounds good to me," I said relieved. I really didn't wanna see Tamaki again. I'm still kinda confused into everything that's been happening between us two.

"Well It's getting late," Kyoya said, "Haruhi, I'll walk you home."

"Okay," I said kinda surprised.


	3. Sk8r Girl

_[So... it's been about two years since I updated this story, but I had the sudden interest to continue it. I look back and see how much my writing has improved, and hopefully you will think the same, and I've had many ideas pop into my head. School is ending soon and summer is starting. I will have almost all of June (last day on the 12th!) and July to write, and until August 15th, when Band Camp starts! LOL, the life of a color guard member, then I'll never be free to write :( and I'll have to hang out with a bunch of girls who don't like me (but a couple who love me too). Anyway enough of my problems, back to the story, my hiatus is over!]_

Haruhi's Point Of View

Most of my walk home with Kyoya was pretty quiet. It was actually kind of awkward walking with him. I always knew there had to be a side of Kyoya I never knew, but I never thought it was going to be something so contradicting to what he seems like around the Host Club. In fact, it felt too contradicting.

"Kyoya?" I called to him, breaking the silence. He looked right into my eyes. It's rare for Kyoya to make eye contact. I never noticed how dark and mysterious his eyes could be. I could probably stare into them all day. What am I thinking? I was supposed to ask him a question... what was it again? Oh I remember now! "Is this really the 'real' you Kyoya? No offense, but even this is a little too far for you."  
Kyoya let out a sigh, "No, I guess it really isn't. To be completely honest though, while the punk rocker type itself isn't who I am, it is somewhat closer than the shadow king title I hold at the host club. For instance, my tongue piercing is completely fake. Ken, Akiro, and Suzu already found out, but I still wear it as a joke. When they first met me, it was at a guitar shop, and I looked like my normal 'rich guy' self. They wanted a new guitarist, and told me they would offer me the job if I changed my appearance. I began to actually become fond of dressing like this. I felt like I was dressing to what I thought was good enough, compared to what others expected."

"You really care about what other people think about you. That's very surprising coming from you."

Kyoya let out a chuckle. "And what about you? Those three aren't the people who I would even expect you to be friends with."

I turned away from Kyoya's face, slightly embarrassed. "Well, Ken was my first 'boyfriend' I ever had. Of course I don't even know if that's what he was. We had been friends since second grade, and nothing much changed after that. Suzu and Akiro... well..." I sighed knowing that what I'm about to tell Kyoya is something I never told anyone. "Well, when I was younger, my dad was always working and couldn't afford to actually put me in anything sports related or music related, nor did he have the time. So one day, I was around the age of 7, maybe it was even 6, I had left over money after buying all the groceries. I went to a local toy store, which is the first time I met Akiro. I was upset, because I wanted to buy a bicycle with training wheels, but I didn't have nearly enough. Akiro was, and still is, the nicest person I know. He told me he would help me buy the bicycle with the money we had combined. We still didn't have enough though, so he bought me a skateboard and helmet instead."

Kyoya's eyes widen. "You know how to skateboard?"

I nodded my head. "Akiro is a couple of grades above me, and was in the secondary school at the time, and I remember everyday he would come and pick me up at the bus stop and then we'd go right to learning. Plus my father never found out."

"Wow, you also are more than meets the eye, aren't you Haruhi?"

"You could say that. Now Suzu I didn't meet until I was ten. I think he's about your age, possibly a grade above. I can't remember. Anyway, he's the one who bought me my first guitar, and gave me lessons. He said I was a natural."

"Well you are the natural type."

"Yeah, your right. So does your father know about this side of you?"

"Are you kidding? If he knew I would be disowned, not that I care either way."

I stopped walking and stared at him in disbelief. I was speechless and couldn't think of anything to say. I had trouble getting the words to come out of my mouth. "That doesn't sound like you," I managed to force out.

Kyoya stopped walking too and turned back at me. He walked closer to me. "I know it doesn't. Even I don't know why I haven't cared lately. It was only recently. Seriously though, I don't even have any interest in the company anymore."

"What? That's all you ever wanted though!"

"I know. I don't want it anymore. I want something else instead..." Kyoya's voice trailed off. He quickly looked at me and smiled. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm getting a little carried away."

I decided not to ask him to continue. "It's okay." I looked up at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain."

"I can stay with you if you want."

My eyes widened again. "That's alright. It shouldn't be bad enough to thunder outside."

"Well I can stay until your father gets here at least."

It's not that I didn't want Kyoya to stay. It also wasn't the fact I was shocked that he was offering to stay. It was the fact that Tamaki usually showed up to my house during thunder storms, and I didn't want to make things even more awkward. It's obvious that Tamaki must had done something that upset Kyoya. There had been a lot of tension between them lately.

I really hate telling him no, but that's what has to be said. "I guess there will be no harm if you stay an hour or two." The funny thing is, sometimes you don't always say what has to be said, and end up saying what you want instead. Yet you are still okay with it.

"Okay then. I need to change back into my uniform and I'll probably have to leave before midnight. I don't want my dad to see me with these clothes, so do you mind if I lend them to you? Not that it matters if you do mind, because considering how much debt you owe, it's the least you can do!"

"Are you sure you aren't like the Kyoya I see daily?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, because if I was, I'd also tell you to wash them," he joked and I laughed.

We kept on walking until we got to my house. The rain had started and it was coming down pretty hard right now. I put my hand into my jacket pocket, but there was a hole in it, and my key was missing. My eyes widened and I started to panic. "Kyoya? I can't find my keys! They must have fallen out! Oh no... This isn't good... The thunder is going to start any minute!" I tried not to cry, but I was terrified and shaking.

I felt arms wrap around me, and before I knew it, Kyoya had pulled me into a hug. It was the most shocking thing that happened all day I think. Yet, in his arms, I felt less scared, and protected.

"Haruhi?" a voice called out a few feet away.

Kyoya and I both looked to our left, to find the wet and confused host club king staring at us.

_[well, first time writing this story in two years... I think I did pretty good. I actually did have the next chapter written and was going to post it literally when I first posted this story, but I didn't, and my computer broke :( but I love this so much more. The other one I had really stunk and was me working through writers block. This is the first time in a while I didn't have any writers block... we'll see how long it lasts. Lol! I'll try to post soon!]_


	4. Absolutely Nothing About You

_**HEY GUESS WHAT GUYS!? I ACTUALLY UPDATED! THAT'S THE SECOND STORY TODAY! I'M ON A ROLL! I'm soooo sorry about deserting you guys again! I promise, I won't let it happen again. I will update at least once a month. My whole school year I was busy with Marching Band, Winterguard, Prom, finals, life, boyfriend stuff, yadayadayada. I really have no good excuse (well actually if you've ever been in marching band you would probably be able to give me some slack. My school's marching band was a runner-up at championships this year, and let me tell ya, it takes a LOT of work to get like that. I had barely anytime to myself, and then a week later winterguard started. I'd explain that, but I know you rather just read the story, so, ENJOY :D ! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

* * *

**~Haruhi's Point Of View~**

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless beyond all possibilities. My mind kept telling me to stay quiet and let Kyoya do the talking, but Kyoya just stood there too, as if he had no idea what to say either. The one time where I really wish Kyoya was his normal self, he completely freezes.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki finally says breaking the silence. His voice is soft and quiet. It's almost impossible to hear over the rain. I couldn't see his face at all, so I had no idea what he was thinking right now. "It's raining outside. It could possibly start thundering. You should probably go inside." He spoke very slow and soft.

It took me a while to process that he was actually done speaking. By then, Kyoya had grabbed me tighter. I pulled away from Kyoya's grip, something that made me more nervous and didn't want to do. I walked closer to Tamaki so he could hear my voice over the rain, but also because to see the expression on his face. However no matter how hard I could have tried to see his reaction, it was too dark for me to examine his face.

"I lost my key," I replied. "There is a hole in my pocket so..."

_**BOOM!**_

I let out a loud terrifying shriek. Tamaki was coming close to wrap his arms around me, but Kyoya beat him to it. I turned into Kyoya's soft, but firm chest, and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the sounds around me.

**~Kyoya's Point Of View~**

"Excuse me sir, I would like to know who you are, and what you are doing with my daughter," Tamaki demanded. His eyes were angry, and full of jealousy, though of course, I could really care less of what he looks like.

"Tamaki, I was just taking Haruhi home. We were spending time with a few friends of mine." I made sure my voice was calm, and my answer was blunt. In all honesty, I just wanted to get Haruhi into the house before her condition worsened.

Tamaki's expression stayed on his face. He wasn't surprised that I was with her, not that I expected him to be. "Well hello Kyoya!" Tamaki friendly exclaimed out, with an fake smile that could have fooled anyway, but didn't surprise me one bit. "You should have said it was you earlier! I didn't recognize you dressed like that!"

"I see." I grinned at his statement. "But it's not like this is the first time you've seen me like this. We both know very well that there have been many other occasions."

The blond's face changed to a serious, stern stare. "I have a key to Haruhi's house. She'll only get worse if she's kept out of the rain." He walked up to me and handed me the small silver key that was for Haruhi and her dad's apartment. Then he whispered in my ear, "This isn't over, Kyoya."

I glared at him as he slowly walked away, without saying goodbye to either one of us. After-wards, I took Haruhi safely inside the house. I directed the beautiful brunette down on the couch, where I joined right next to her.

"Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi's words left her mouth as if she was a frail, broken little girl. "I..."

_**BOOM!**_

The loud thunder shook the house. Haruhi jumped into my arms, shaking like a poor puppy. I readjusted ourselves so I was laying with my back to the couch, and that she was fitting perfectly in my arms, with perfect, innocent crying face in my chest. I slowly stroked her soft hair up and down to calm her. After she had stopped shaking, I asked her, "What were you going to say to me?"

Her big brown eyes made eye contact with mine. The timid girl said, "I was going to ask..." She hesitated. I didn't say anything, not wanting to force the question out, even though I was dying to know. "I was only going to ask if I could cuddle with you. Like this." She gripped on to me tighter, which made me do the same back. "I like being in your arms, Kyoya-sempai."

"Well I like having you in my arms, Haru-chan."

Haruhi pulled away from my arms. She started to make sounds, almost as if she was crying. I was about to console her, until I realized that she was actually laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked more confused than ever.

Haruhi tried to calm herself down, with little success. "... You... called me..." She stopped and continued laughing some more. She finally managed to get words out, with chuckles in between each one. "You called... You called me Haru-chan!" And with that she started bursting out laughing.

I smiled and laughed too. "You know you are really cute when you laugh." I successfully kept the blush off my face, but she didn't do as well with hers. "Actually, you look absolutely beautiful."

Haruhi's smile wiped off her face, her blush still staying on her face. I wondered if I had said too much. "Do you really mean that Kyoya? Do you really think I'm beautiful, or is it just another saying that all the hosts use?"

My eyes widened at her comment. "Another host saying? No Haruhi, I really mean it. I think you are beautiful." I smiled, just thinking about how her beautiful presence fills every room I'm in. I grabbed her chin and turned her head towards mine. "Everything you do, everything you say, I find all of it beautiful."

Haruhi pulled away. "I think you should go Kyoya."

"Why Haruhi?"

"Because this isn't who you are!" She turned her body away from mine. "Kyoya... I don't know who you are... I know nothing about you."

I gracefully grabbed the beautiful girl's chin with my right hand and looked into her eyes. "Then get to know me. Maybe you'll be surprised."

"No Kyoya... That's not what I meant... I already told you today. I'm not sure if I love Tamaki... I told you it was confusing, but it wasn't in the way I really meant it. The only reason I'm not sure if I love Tamaki is because he only sees me as a daughter. If that is all he can see, then I must be over looking something that makes him feel that way, instead of feeling the way I do... Either way though, I know who the real Tamaki is. I know nothing about you."

I wanted to tell Haruhi I had never heard her say. No offense to her, but I'm pretty sure that her justifying Tamaki's 'daughter issues' is probably one of the dumbest things I've ever heard her say. I wanted to, but I didn't, because Haruhi had actually opened up to me. I had never seen Haruhi this open about how she felt. It was another part of Haruhi I had never seen before. She may be saying she knows nothing about me, but I really don't know much about her either.

There was one thing in what she said that annoyed me though, the fact that she compared me to Tamaki. Of course, I can't blame her if she really does love him. I've tried to force her out of my mind many times, but it never worked. She probably only used Tamaki as a comparison because that's the only thing she could compare me to with out taking to long to think.

"Haruhi," I started, "I never said I was in love with you."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Oh! I know! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then why did you compare me to Tamaki?"

Haruhi hesitated. "Well it's true, isn't it? I thought I knew you, but I'm finding out I know nothing about you."

"Don't you think that's a little unfair Haruhi? To say that you know nothing about me? Because if I'm not mistaken, I just found out you used to be the lead singer in Ken, Akiro, Suzu's band, and that you skateboard."

"That's different?"

"How so Haruhi? How is it so...?" And then I was interrupted by the touch of Haruhi's lips touching mine, in a deep, romantic and passionate kiss. She started forcing her tongue inside my mouth, something I easily let her do while she moved herself on top of me. When she was completely over my body, she sharply pulled away and straddled me.

"Can't you ever be wrong?" She asking while trying to hide the excitement from the kiss. "I couldn't think of any other way to shut you up."

"Haruhi... Where did you learn to kiss like that?" I was out of breath, there was no way that someone like her didn't know that from experience.

"I just knew. It's only kissing right?"

"No Haruhi..." I pulled Haruhi back on top of my chest. I started rubbing my fingers ever so gently up and down her back, and Haruhi tensed up. It took me a while before I realized that I was touching a sensitive part of Haruhi's body, and when I did, I rubbed it more.

"Oh... Kyoya... stop..." Haruhi tried to stay as quiet as she could. After another couple minutes, she moved her body up so our foreheads would be touching. It looked like she was about to say something, but instead she kissed me again, with just as much force. I pulled away this time. "What the hell Kyoya?"

I pulled the hair extensions out of Haruhi's hair that she had in from when she went over to Ken's house. Then I slowly whispered into her ear, "I think women with short hair are _extremely _sexy."

And with that she kissed me again, making it a night, I would never forget.


End file.
